Raid (ANW)
Synopsis The Kingdom gets ready for the raid against The Agents of the Apocalypse. Vivian makes a choice. Plot With Vivian's escape, Mike grabs a gun and says they have to kill her. People see this and begin to worry. Maura takes the gun, snapping on him. "We took her. This is on us." Outside, Vivian is watching all the people socialize and sees how happy they all look. She sighs, shaking her head and stepping into the woods. Mike announces they are raiding that night. Kyle and Ben are in the food court, Kyle looking at Ben with panic. Ben grabs his hand, telling him to calm down. Kyle nods, still unsure of if he can handle the killing. Elsewhere, Brandon is in the armory trying to get the guns ready. Santana Gonzales, a girl he knows from the camp, sees him struggling and laughs, offering to help him. Heath enters the armory and sees Brandon and Santana making out and undressing on the table. Serina and Ingrid bump into each other and have a small conversation. They then run to grab their guns for the fight. On the way to the Agents of the Apocalypse's base, Brandon asks Heath why he's avoiding him. Heath turns to him and says he saw Santana and him in the armory. Santana hears them and storms over, confronting Brandon. "You didn't tell me you were in a relationship!" Santana apologizes to Heath, saying she didn't know and walks away. Shaine walks to them and walk Heath away, glaring at Brandon. When they arrive, Shaine and Ivy follow behind Garry to the guards up front. They kill Dak and Juan and the others head in. During the fight, Kyle is grazed by a bullet and has a panic attack. Ben kisses him, telling him to leave. Kyle flees the building in fear. After the fight, it is confirmed that no one was killed. A female, Deena, approaches behind Mike when Vivian jumps out and stabs her in the head. Mike smiles at her and thanks her. Mike asks where some of the group is when his walkie talkie goes off. Jonah, one of the agents, says he has five members of his group. "I have Kyle, Brandon, Kaya, Sandra and Heath. Two of them will be killed in retaliation for your actions." The group jumps as they hear two gunshots, many of them crying. Mike, Maura, Ben and Vivian dash into the woods towards the gunshots and find two dead bodies: Sandra and Brandon. Jonah talks again, saying, "The others belong to X now." Co-Stars *Shannon Kook - Kyle Meeks *Nolan Gerard Funk - Connor *China Anne McClain - Ivy Wexler *Kiernan Shipka - Abigail *Christian Serratos - Santana Gonzales *G-Rod - Rod *Ian Casselberry - Dak *Davi Jay - Juan *April Billingsley - Deena *Katelyn Nacon - Veronica Franz *Booboo Stewart - Jonah Deaths *More than 45 Agents of the Apocalypse. *Dak *Juan *Rod *Deena *Sandra Atkins *Brandon Trivia *This episode marks the end of Heath and Brandon's relationship. *This marks the beginning (and end) of Brandon and Santana's relationship. *Jake T. Austin said he wanted to be killed off. "This is a way of showing how no one on the show is safe." Category:A New World Category:Episodes